disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Merfolk
+2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma: Merfolk are a beautiful race of graceful and hardy amphibians. * Merfolk are humanoids with the (aquatic) subtype. Their subtype means that they can move in the water without needing to make Swim checks, Swim is always a class skill for them, and they can breathe water. * Medium: As Medium creatures, merfolk have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Swim Speed: Merfolk have a base land speed of only 5 feet, but a Swim speed of 50 feet. * Amphibious: As amphibious creatures, merfolk can breathe air in addition to water. They tend to be uncomfortable on land, however, and prefer not to spend long periods of time out of the water. * Limited Flight: A Merfolk can hover over the land, moving at 10 feet per round as a move action. Though this ability is considered flight with perfect maneuverability, she cannot fly to any relevant height (she can never be more than 5 feet above the ground). * Low-Light Vision: A merfolk can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Powerful Voice: Once per day a Merfolk can sing loudly to every enemy within 20 feet of her as a full round action. The creature must make a will save DC: 10+1/2 Merfolk level+ Charisma modifier or be either staggered,fatigued, sickened, or shaken for one round. Merfolk's choice. * Something Fishy: Merfolk have tough scales that cover much of their vital areas, granting them a +2 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. * Automatic Languages: Merfolk speak Aquan and Common, as well as their choice of either English or Japanese. Merfolk with high Intelligence scores may also select any bonus, except for secret languages (such as druidic). = Nomadic Merfolk = The nomadic merfolk are far uglier and fish-like than their water-bound kin. They are a feral tribal people, and have evolved greater musculature and stronger legs to move about on the land. A nomadic merfolk gains the following statistics which replace the traditional merfolk features. * +2 Strength, +4 Constitution, -4 Charisma: Nomadic merfolk are a brutish but thuggish tribe. * Nomadic merfolk are humanoids with the (aquatic) subtype. Their subtype means that they can move in the water without needing to make Swim checks, Swim is always a class skill for them, and they can breathe water. * Medium: As Medium creatures, nomadic merfolk have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Swim Speed: Nomadic merfolk have a base land speed of 20 feet feet, with a Swim speed of 30 feet. * Amphibious: As amphibious creatures, nomadic merfolk can breathe air in addition to water. They tend to be uncomfortable on land, however, and prefer not to spend long periods of time out of the water. * Darkvision: Nomadic merfolk can see in total darkness out to 60 feet. * Like a Sardine: Nomadic merfolk have tough scales that cover much of their vital areas, granting them a +2 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. * Automatic Languages: Nomadic merfolk speak Aquan and Common, as well as their choice of either English or Japanese. Nomadic merfolk with high Intelligence scores may also select any bonus, except for secret languages (such as druidic). = Sand Merfolk = Related to nomadic merfolk, and only distantly kin to aquatic merfolk, the sand merfolk tribes can be found deep in arid deserts where they burrow through the sand. Sand merfolk are extremely territorial and will hunt down those who have violated their territory. A sand merfolk gains the following statistics which replace the traditional merfolk features. * +2 Strength, +4 Constitution, -4 Charisma: Sand merfolk are a brutish but thuggish tribe. * Nomadic merfolk are humanoids. * Medium: As Medium creatures, sand merfolk have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Baby Bullette: Sand merfolk have extremely tough hides, gaining a +3 natural armor bonus to AC. * Darkvision: Sand merfolk can see in total darkness out to 60 feet. * Like a Sardine: Nomadic merfolk have tough scales that cover much of their vital areas, granting them a +2 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. * Survivalist: A sand merfolk gains a +4 bonus to Survival checks in desert environments. This bonus becomes +8 when using the Survival skill to track a creature through desert terrain. * Automatic Languages: Sand merfolk speak Common and Terran, as well as their choice of either English or Japanese. Sand merfolk with high Intelligence scores may also select any bonus, except for secret languages (such as druidic).